1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display in which an intensity of illumination of a back light is automatically adjusted according to a brightness of at least one of an intensity of illumination of environment and brightness distribution data of an inputted video signal as a selection of a user to provide the most suitable image and control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a display is used to display a video signal inputted from a video card and the like. The display is classified into a light emitting type and a light receiving type.
A cathode ray tube (CRT), a plasma display panel (PDP), and the like, are the light emitting type, so that images are displayed by emitting light.
In contrast, a liquid crystal display (LCD) utilizes two facing substrates with a liquid crystal material between them that is in a state that is sort of like a liquid and sort of like a solid. The LCD displays an image using an electro-optic property of the liquid crystal whose molecular arrangement is varied according to an electric field. Here, the LCD is a passive display that does not emit its own light, such that the LCD requires an external light source to emit light by itself. A back light is generally used as a surface light source for the LCD to uniformly maintain brightness through the screen of the LCD.
Conventionally, the LCD has a button for a user to adjust the lightness of a displayed image and the lightness of the back light, as desired.
However, in the conventional LCD, characteristics of an image (for example, contrast of light and darkness) vary according to an intensity of the environment or the brightness of a inputted video signal. Thus, the user should adjust the lightness of the back light to compensate, which may limit image quality.